


Chair et lumière

by malurette



Category: Candélabres
Genre: Candélabres - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Fire, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Other, Painting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, entre Lindhorst d'avant, Liam de maintenant, Julien, et Paul.<br/>1ère et 2ème vignettes : Lindhorst et les Candélabres. 3ème: Julien/Paul, Ses mains. 4ème: Liam/Paul, Pour ce tableau. 5ème: Liam-Paul-Julien, Comparaisons. 6ème : Julien et Paul, Un guide pour lui. 7ème : Paul et Julien, Peut-il y croire ? 8ème : Liam/Paul, Feu intérieur. 9ème : Paul/Julien, Des étincelles. 10ème : Liam, Créateur. 11ème : Paul, Le feu de la jeunesse. 12ème : Paul & Julien, Ami secret. <br/>13ème : Liam & Julien, Symbolisme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lindhorst & les Candélabres, La part du feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peintre, et l'œuvre de sa vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux esquisses pour un tableau - La part du feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Liam Lindhorst, les Candélabres  
>  **Genre :** general/surnaturel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série spéculatif, sera peut-être _joss_ é par le tome 5 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Constantinople, 18XX.  
Cité fascinante...

Liam y a erré longtemps, à la recherche de la beauté. Il a croisé nombre de personnages hauts en couleurs, nombre de personnalités disparates. Il a toujours aimé la diversité. Il s’est toqué de certains. Issues de Turquie même ou des quatre coins de l’Europe, voire du monde, il a fait la rencontre de ces personnes hors du commun. Toutes très différentes, toutes complémentaires. Leur seule ressemblance, une étrange lumière qu’il sentait briller en eux.

Il avait voulu capturer cette lumière, l’immortaliser. Au fil des années, au gré de ces découvertes, il les a fixés sur la toile. Chaque coup de pinceau semblait emprisonner la lumière, et la faire rejaillir.

Vint un moment où malgré ses recherches, il ne trouva plus personne qui éveillât son intérêt. Craignant de voir sa passion s’éteindre, il rassembla ses souvenirs, ses croquis, quelques esquisses, les tableaux créés au hasard des rencontres. Il réunit ses porteurs de lumière sur une seule toile. En faire-valoir de leurs couleurs, de leur lumière, il ajouta sa propre ombre sur le côté.

Il y appliqua tout son art, y mit tout son cœur. Chaque touche de couleur semblait contenir une partie de son âme. On raconte qu’il captura l’essence même de ses modèles, mais que l’acharnement avec lequel il peignit lui coûta la santé.

Quand le tableau fut achevé, il dépérit complètement et finit rapidement par s’éteindre. C’est à cette époque que des êtres étranges naquirent ici et là, dix esprits du feu.


	2. Lindhorst & les Candélabres - Voleur de feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À Istanbul, un peintre et la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux esquisses pour un tableau - Voleur de feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Liam Lindhorst et les Candélabres  
>  **Genre :** general/surnaturel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, plus ou moins inspiré par _Le Portrait Ovale_ d'Edgar Poe. Simple inspiration, je ne cherche pas à détourner leurs oeuvres.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série spéculatif ; sera peut-être jossé par le tome 5 ? si le tome 5 sort un jour...  
>  **Notes :** peu avant la sortie du tome 4, j'étais encore capable d'échafauder des hypothèses sur cette série. Maintenant, je n'ose vraiment plus.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Vampire.

Neuf esprits du feu, neuf porteurs de lumière. Neuf candélabres.

Le peintre les a vus et a désiré leur lumière, la désirée pour lui.

Il leur a proposé d’ancrer leur souvenir dans la mémoire des hommes, de fixer leur beauté éternelle sur la toile. L’un après l’autre, il les a séduits et convaincus. L’un après l’autre, ils ont posé pour lui. De leur images séparées, il a créé une composition. Tous, ils ont été réunis sur un tableau unique.

Quand il a eu fini de représenter le dernier d’entre eux, il a posé un miroir à la place de son modèle. Il a complété l’œuvre en y incluant sa propre image.

Il voulait juste cette lumière en eux. Chaque trait de couleur la liait un peu au canevas. Puis, il y a apposé son ombre. Chaque coup de pinceau la dévorait.

Au final, leur lumière est passée en lui.


	3. Paul x Julien ; Ses mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ses mains sur mon visage..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Paul Klarheit x Julien Solédango  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /un peu de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG –13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4 ♥  
>  **Prompt :** LA scène du tome 4 !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200  
> POV Paul

Il y a, enfin, ses mains, ses mains sur mon visage. Ce geste qu’il a pour moi depuis toujours, ce geste dont j’ai tellement besoin. Ses mains sur mon visage, et sur mon corps, ce toucher que je me suis pris à tellement désirer.  
Ses doigts sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres.

Julien… touche-moi, encore, partout, tout mon corps, je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, ton corps contre le mien.  
Ses doigts n’ont pas de goût mais sont tangibles, on ne peut plus réels, et chauds. Réels. Comme si le feu de la Source coulait déjà de moi à lui…

Sa vie et la mienne, jointes ensemble dans les flammes. Oui. C’est bien comme ça que ça doit être.  
Et ses mains sur mon visage, toujours habillées de ses gants noirs… les vêtements tombent, s’arrachent et c’est un geste nouveau pour moi comme pour lui… : prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

Nus tous les deux, seuls restent ses gants. Et là… ils me restent dans les mains.  
Pour la première fois, ses mains _nues_ se posent sur mon visage.  
Et il n’y a plus ensuite que le feu, le feu qui nous unit et nous emporte l’un en l’autre.


	4. Liam/Paul, Clair-obscur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce tableau...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la lueur du feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Liam Lindhorst, Paul Klarheit  
>  **Genre :** gen/vaguement poétique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Liam/Paul, "clair-obscur" pour PresKunange (Noël '06)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 3, je dirais ? je ne sais plus, c'est tellement vieux tout ça...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour ce tableau qui les réunit, ils attendent la nuit, pour n’avoir plus d’autre lumière que celle du feu. Paul est dans la lumière dansante des flammes, Liam dans la pénombre. Il a tout juste assez de lumière pour voir ce qu’il peint, sans doute pas assez pour que Paul puisse distinguer ses traits.

Ce clair-obscur lui convient : si son pinceau effleure la silhouette tracée sur sa toile trop sensuellement, comme s’il caressait le corps de son modèle, celui-ci ne s’en apercevra sans doute pas…


	5. Liam/Paul/Julien, Tangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julien est à peine plus qu’un fantôme. Liam, lui, possède un corps humain tangible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tangible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Paul Klarheit/Julien Solédango, Paul/Liam  
>  **Genre :** un petit peu angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "perception" pour Aélane, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des poussières

Julien est à peine plus qu’un fantôme. Personne ne le voit ni ne l’entend. Il n’existe que pour Paul. Et quand bien même, il manque de réalité physique. Pas d’odeur, sans doute pas de goût non plus, souvent le contact est impossible, les mains de Paul passent au travers sans rien rencontrer, même pas de chaleur qui indiquerait la présence du feu ; rien. Julien est un mystère vivant mais sans corps.

Liam, _a contrario_ , possède sans nul doute un corps humain tangible. Et semble-t-il pas de mémoire. Même si son esprit vif est prêt à tout accueillir. Les médecins ont peut-être raison : si l’envie lui prenait, Paul pourrait sans doute le modeler à sa guise. Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas en faire un nouveau Julien.

À cause de cela, aussi, il a peur de l’approcher de trop près. Liam est réel, tous ses sens le lui disent. Liam ne disparaîtra pas sous ses doigts s’il le touche. Contrairement à Julien, Liam n’est pas un rêve qui peut le trahir et s’évanouir dans l’air sans prévenir. Liam n’est pas Julien. Et pour l’instant, Paul est encore incapable de percevoir si cette différence est pour le mieux ou non.


	6. Julien & Paul, Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le type en noir - Solédango - lui a rendu ses jambes, et l'espoir, et une lumière nouvelle sur sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Guiding light_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paul Klarheit/Julien Solédango  
>  **Genre :** nouveau départ  
>  **Gradation :** PG /K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Une lumière. Une rencontre. Et sa vie change."  
> d’après 

Une lumière, une rencontre, et sa vie change du tout au tout. Le feu lui a rendu ses jambes. L’homme en noir lui a donné une nouvelle joie de vivre. Paul Klarheit a l’impression qu’au bout de quelques pas à peine, il pourrait s’envoler.

Bien sûr, il est encore trop mal assuré, ses jambes si longtemps non utilisées trop faibles, pour aligner ces quelques pas pour l’instant. Il sait, au fond de lui, qu’il sera toujours trop lourd pour courir sur les ailes du vent. Mais marcher sur la terre est déjà formidable ! Et Julien est là pour le guider.


	7. Paul & Julien, N'est-ce qu'une vision ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es-tu sûr que tout cela soit bien réel ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vision  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paul Klarheit, (Julien Soledango)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** « S’en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité :** flash-back du tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Paul Klarheit s’est retrouvé du jour au lendemain propulsé en terre inconnue. Personne ne peut expliquer le changement brutal de sa situation et comme c’est pour le mieux personne n’y trouve à redire. La science aimerait pourtant comprendre, parce que si l’événement est duplicable ça peut rendre l’espoir à d’autres. Lui, ça le dépasse. La science est le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment. 

_Rends-toi compte...  
Tes jambes qui ressuscitent, tu étais le premier étonné et ça tout le monde peut le voir... mais ce fantôme qui es là depuis et que tu es le seul à voir ? Qui manipule sous tes yeux le feu sans d’y brûler, qui joue avec le feu sans te brûler non plus : Miracle ou folie ? Peux-tu être sûr de la réalité ?_

_Pince-moi je rêve_ , ça dépend d’où se pincer.  
Paul a fait trop de rêves, toutes ces années depuis son accident, où il se sentait se pincer la cuisse. Pour la retrouver bien évidemment morte au réveil. Alors il doute trop pour se pincer le bras.  
Il se mord un doigt à la place. Puis deux.

Le fantôme est toujours là. Et il commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes...


	8. Liam & Paul, Un autre type de feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque chose de spécial dans ce nouveau tableau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un autre type de feu intérieur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Liam Lindhorst/Paul Klarheit  
>  **Genre :** _longing_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’aime beaucoup, répète-t-il doucement, effleurant la toile du bout des doigts. "  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Effleurant la toile du bout des doigts, Liam se dit que peut-être, Caroline a raison.   
Paul Klarheit le tient en son pouvoir, un bien étrange pouvoir.   
Il a perdu le feu magique qui l’habitait autrefois, dans ces circonstances qu’il a peur de lui dévoiler (et que Liam lui-même commence à avoir peur d’entendre, quoi qu’il brûle de savoir, enfin, ce qu’il cache donc et qui le relie à son passé oublié) et ce qu’il sent en lui depuis leur rencontre c’est la mort.

Et pourtant, il ne peut se défaire de l’impression que ce portrait qu’il crée contient la vie.


	9. Liam - Créateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il crée donc il est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Créateur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Liam(/Paul ; Lindhorst)  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Liam oublie pour un temps que son existence est une déception. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Liam oublie pour un temps que son existence est une déception pour s’absorber totalement dans la peinture. Le monde se réduit à son tableau en création. Le tableau devient le monde dans lequel il vit et sur lequel il agit.  
À ce moment-là, il ne pense plus qu’il tient son talent d’un homme mort il y a plus d’un siècle à l’autre bout de l’Europe et versé dans le fantastique.

Il crée donc il est.  
Et il crée quelque chose qui profitera à Paul, cet autre dont l’estime lui tient à cœur : ça n’en a que plus de valeur.


	10. Paul/Julien - Flammèches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toutes les couleurs qui palpitent brièvement dans les flammes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Flammèches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Couple :** Paul Klarheit/Julien Solédango  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 10 microfics, pour Modocanis"> (septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 au total

1\. Angst:   
« Mais je suis quoi, moi, alors ? En vrai ? Et puis merde, humain ou pas, vivant ou mort, _pour toi_ , Julien, je suis _quoi_ ? »  
(25)

2\. AU:   
Paula n’en croit pas ses yeux. Elle a mal partout d’être tombée de cheval, sa gorge lui fait mal d’avoir respiré la fumée de l’incendie. Et au-dessus d’elle se penche, attentive, une dame en noir avec une robe qui flotte et beaucoup de dentelles – noires aussi. L’espace d’une seconde elle a cru que c’était une nonne, avant de se rendre compte que pas du tout, non, vraiment pas.  
(70)

3\. Crack:   
Un craquement, une flamme qui tremble, une nouvelle présence qui s’épanouit dans la pièce.  
« Joyeux anniversaire, Paul ! »  
Et le silence incrédule qui tombe en miettes :  
« ...C’est *quoi* cette tenue ?  
\- Ben tu disais que j’étais mieux avec ma robe rouge, pourtant. »  
(40)

4\. Crossover: [Névé]  
« Au fait, j’espère ne pas avoir de nouveau besoin de toi de sitôt, mais au cas où : la semaine prochaine, je serai dans la neige. Le Mont-Blanc.  
\- Tiens donc ?  
\- Une idée de David, d’aller passer des vacances à la montagne, et de pas juste jouer les cons de touristes, mais de suivre un stage. (Bien encadré, pour débutants, pour être sûrs de ne pas se casser une ou deux jambes chacun avant le prochain ballet.) Le guide a un nom bizarre, tiens.  
\- Névé ? C’est... poétique. »  
(85)

5\. 1ère fois:   
Quand Paul s’éloigne à demi pour contempler Julien, entre deux baisers, avant de se renverser sur le lit, une part très détachée de lui-même se demande, depuis le temps qu’il le connaît, combien de fois il l’a vu sans son chapeau.  
(40)

6\. Fluff:   
Un après-midi de rêve. La petite Aribal et ses lapins à côté, les nuages dans le ciel, Julien tranquille pas loin, et aucun Candélabre à l’horizon pour les embêter.  
(30)

7\. Humour:   
« Dis donc, j’pense à un truc. Ton fantôme qui a tellement la classe... Quand vous vous envoyez en l’air, c’est « You can leave your hat on » ou pas ?  
\- David, enfin !! »  
(30)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
Paul tombe, lutte en vain pour se redresser, et pleure. Impassible, Julien lui tend les mains, de loin, sans un mot d’encouragement, dur et distant. Mais quand il le rejoint, ses bras se referment avec force et chaleur sur son corps, le félicitant de l’effort fourni.  
(45)

9\. Smut:   
Pas d’odeur pas de goût mais ô si tangible cette fois et si chaud ! Toutes les couleurs du feu dansent derrière ses paupières closes.   
(25)

10\. UST:   
Non non non non non. Pas question d’embrasser ce type ! Ce salaud ! Qui se sert de lui comme une pile Wonder ! Qu’il connaît depuis qu’il est tout jeune ! Et qui se rend intangible quand il voudrait lui prendre la main.  
(40)


	11. Paul & Julien - Ami secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est courant, à cet âge, de s’inventer un ami imaginaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son ami secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paul Klarheit et Julien Solédango  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il aimait l’insolence de Matt, parce qu’elle cachait une innocence que personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait voir. Toucher. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait voir, toucher, entendre Julien quand Julien ne le souhaitait pas, et Julien ne le souhaitait jamais. Julien n’existait que pour Paul. Au point qu’il craignait qu’il n’existe… pas du tout. Qu’il ne soit qu’un fragment de son imagination. Tout le monde sait que les fantômes n’existent pas. Comme tout le monde sait qu’une colonne vertébrale sectionnée ne guérit pas juste comme ça des années après…

Devant la tournure inattendue que prenait sa vie, il décida de raconter ses visions à un psy. S’il devait finir isolé du monde, que ça soit pour une bonne raison.


	12. Paul(/Julien) - Le feu de la jeunesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a le cours normal des choses, et il y a la Source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le feu de la jeunesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnage :** Paul Klarheit  
>  **Genre :** puberté  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puis surgit le type en noir… »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le type en noir – Solédango – a rendu à Paul _tous_ ses membres paralysés, sans lui dire qu’il y aurait un prix à payer.

C’est normal à quatorze ans de faire face à des problèmes de feu intérieur qui sans qu’on sache toujours trop pourquoi se met souvent à déborder et doit être évacué en cachette.

Mais là où les autres adolescents – David, son cousin, leurs camarades – se battent avec des pollutions nocturnes et des érections aux moments les plus inopportuns, lui doit faire avec la menace de mettre le feu aux rideaux s’il n’y prend pas garde. Drôle de cadeau…


	13. Liam/Paul - Pétales et flammes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Un si beau visage, et derrière... un champ de ruines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pétales et flammes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Liam Lindhorst/Paul Klarheit  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Dahlia" d’après 31_jours (1er décembre '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (8-1)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Liam a proposé comme décor pour le portrait de Paul un champ de ruines. Parce qu’il ressent la mort en lui. Mais il y a autre chose aussi, qu’il n’a pas su exprimer tout de suite… des braises enfouies sous la cendre, un cœur à réveiller.   
Quand il bloque sur son tableau, il change de genre et griffonne des esquisses pour un projet personnel. Autour du même visage illuminé par le feu, il brosse des fleurs palpitantes, sans trop savoir si ça vient bien de Paul, ou si c’est son propre désir de lui qu’il projette ainsi sur la toile.


End file.
